federation_datanetfandomcom-20200214-history
The Battle of Pyrax
Historians will debate time and time again when the Battle of Pyrax began, but for anyone who was there, they know it started with a station called Anvil, a ship called the Carib Queen and a man called the Admiral. Carib Queen ''entered the system several short weeks after the admiral's arrival. He was already making leaps and bounds tech and society wise within the Anvil space station. The ''Carib Queen ''began shouting about pirates hot on their tail from Agnosta. The Admiral and his staff began planning out their next moves. When the ship docked, she dropped off some of her sick and wounded while the Anvil staff attempted to get the rest of the ''Carib's data on the pirates. With valuable data from the Carib ''the Admiral was able to make a plan. He assembled a crew and recovered the federation ship ''Firefly as well as the Sun-Yat and two gunships, the Maya and Warthog. After several weeks of training with people like Renee Mayweather, Junior Valdez, Shelby and Horatio Logan combat finally came. The fleet was at the Agnostan jump point when the sensors detected the hyper emergence. Firefly ''was at the bottom of a minefield with ''Sun-Yat ''at the top and ''Maya ''and ''Warthog ''taking the flanks. Immediately detected were an arboth class destroyer (''Damocles), 3 manta class frigates, a factory ship as well as about a dozen civilian vessels. The civilian vessels were mostly Clydesdale class with one agricultural ship. As the pirates entered the system 6 parasite HK's came off their hyperspace capable brethren, and began riding herd on the freighters. The Valdez tug set last minute mines as the pirates came further into the system. The pirates detected the minefield at the last second and attempted to turn away from it. The mines were activated by the crew of Firefly ''and were mostly destroyed by point defense, but took out one of the HKs. The ''Firefly ''got underneath the enemy and fired KEWs, grapeshot and 2 missiles while still in stealth. This maneuver gave away their position forcing them to turn off stealth and raise shields. Their weapon fire hit a freighter and one of the frigates quickly draining their shields. ''Firefly ''quickly hit the shield-less frigate with its beam weapons disabling it. In the mean time all the freighters were disabled by the other Federation vessels. The ''Maya ''quickly disabled the factory ship with a burst from a beam weapon. All ships except ''Firefly ''were assigned to take out the remaining frigates while ''Firefly ''went after the destroyer. ''Firefly ''hit the destroyer with a salvo of missiles which were blocked by point defense and ECMs. She then turned and fired her Starboard broadsides. ''Firefly ''shifted to underneath the destroyer, rolling to keep them starboard. By that time the broadsides impacted mostly being fended off by point defense and drones.With grapeshots ''Firefly ''hit the arboth again making their shields fluctuate. At this point only one frigate and two HKs remained with the arboth. The ''Sun-Yat ''attempted to engage the frigate but it turned to run. In fact then all enemy vessels began to attempt an escape. The arboth fired a 12 missile slavo at ''Firefly. ''Several proved to be spoofs taking out some defensive drones but one was a gravity warhead. It made it past the outer defenses getting to ''Firefly's ''shield. It reduced the ships shields down to ten percent, but it was easily manged by Firefly (AI) and the engineering crew. As ''Firefly ''came into beam range they fired out decoys tricking the destroyer into moving backwards. They fired all beam weapons in that moment and added grapeshot quickly reducing her shields and leaving her adrift. All that remained was the frigate and HK. The ''Maya ''dispatched the HK quite efficiently but the frigate continued to book it for the jump point. Several shots from the rail guns of the ''Firefly hit it but it continued relatively unhindered. Finally as a last ditch attempt Sprite and the Admiral sent a self-destruct signal to the frigate. Luckily it was an old Federation vessel and so it obliged the Fleet Admirals command. And all that remained of The Battle of Pyrax was the boarding actions that would shape the first Reborn Federation Marines. Category:Events